There are situations in the workplace wherein a worker must perform duties in many locations away from direct supervision. The worker may be called upon to identify a plurality of subjects or objects and treat each one in a unique manner as indicated by a list of specific instructions. If the worker fails to match the particular subject with the correct treatment, it may not be evident until unfavorable consequences have resulted.